


A Quiet Night In

by Calysta Rose (Calysta)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/pseuds/Calysta%20Rose
Summary: The world has been saved, again, and Magnus is entertaining young Alexander in his salon.





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wayincognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayincognito/gifts).



> BFF came up with a scenario that she wanted to see in the show, I agreed and was inspired.

Alec's lips traced a line down Magnus' throat, pressing kisses into his heated flesh. One arm rested on the back of the settee they were lounging on, the other worked the buttons on Magnus' shirt open with hurried care. Magnus felt dizzy with desire but he was going to need more space to get what he wanted.

"Alexander," Magnus finally managed to gasp out. "Bedroom." 

Alec shook his head minutely and kept kissing down the front of Magnus' neck to his chest. Magnus let himself luxuriate in the sensation for a moment, how could he not, then waved a hand and Alec was lifted gently off the couch to a standing position. Magnus struggled not to laugh at the look on Alec's face as Magnus carefully, slowly, pushed Alec against the nearest wall, pinning his hands above his head. 

Gliding to his feet, Magnus backed away from Alec toward the bedroom. "Now, now my sweet Shadowhunter, I have plans for you that require more space than a couch provides." With that Magnus turned and hurried into his bedroom. He heard Alec's delighted laugh echo through the salon as Magnus' magic released him. Moments later Alec was wrapped around Magnus, strong arms turning him so that they faced each other.

"Show me what you have planned," Alec whispered before kissing Magnus as if his life depended on it.


End file.
